Kensuke Sasaki
| birth_place = Fukuoka, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = NJPW Dojo | debut = February 16, 1986 | retired = February 13, 2014 }} Kensuke Sasaki (August 4, 1966) is a Japanese retired professional wrestler who currently wrestles for various promotions through his own agency, Diamond Ring. He is the first of two men ever to hold all three of puroresu's major heavyweight titles (the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, the AJPW Triple Crown Championship, and the GHC Heavyweight Championship), the other being Yoshihiro Takayama. Career Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **Ipponzei **Strangle Hold Alpha **Strangle Hold Beta **Strangle Hold Gamma **Northern Lights Bomb -adopted from his wife **Lariat **Tornado Bomb **Volcano Eruption **King Buster **STK **Sasaki style forearm *'Tag teams and stables' **Hell Raisers - with Hawk Warrior **Kensuke Family **Kensuke Office **Pirates Gundan *'Wrestlers trained' **Katsuhiko Nakajima **Kento Miyahara **Ryuji Yamaguchi **Takashi Okita *'Managers' ** Sonny Onoo ** Akira Hokuto *'Entrance themes' ** "Hot Point" (1986–1987) ** "Hurricanes Bam" (1987–1988) ** "Power" (1990–1995) ** "Hellraiser" by Ozzy Osbourne (1992–1995; used while a part of the Hell Raisers) ** "Take The Dream – Senko" (1996–1998) ** "Take The Dream – Infinity" (1998–2001) ** "Take The Dream – The World" (2001–2014) ** "Hellraiser"/"Iron Man" megamix by Ozzy Osbourne and Black Sabbath (2007–2014; used while a part of the Hell Warriors) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW Triple Crown Championship (1 time) **AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Katsuhiko Nakajima **Champion Carnival (2005) **January 2 Korakuen Hall Heavyweight Battle Royal (2007) **SAMURAI! TV Cup Triple Arrow Tournament (2007) – with Katsuhiko Nakajima and Seiya Sanada **BAPE STA!! PRO-WRESTLING a-k-a Tournament (2004) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Danshoku Dino and Makoto Oishi *'Fighting Of World Japan' **WMG Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WJ Strongest Tournament (2003) *'Hawai'i Championship Wrestling' **HCW Kamehameha Heritage World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **HCW Kekaulike Heritage Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Kenjiro Katahira *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' **MPW Tohoku Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Katsuhiko Nakajima *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **IWGP Tag Team Championship (7 times) with Hawk Warrior (2), Hiroshi Hase (2), Kazuo Yamazaki (1), Riki Choshu (1), Shiro Koshinaka (1) **G1 Climax (1997, 2000) **G1 Climax Special Tag Team Tournament (1997) with Kazuo Yamazaki **Japan/United States All Star Tournament (1996) **MVP Award (2000) **Singles Best Bout (2000) vs. Toshiaki Kawada on October 9 **SKY PerfecTV! Cup (2001) * Nikkan Sports ** Match of the Year (2000) vs. Toshiaki Kawada on October 9 ** Match of the Year (2005) vs. Kenta Kobashi on July 18 ** Outstanding Performance Award (1997, 2004, 2008) ** Fighting Spirit Award (2004) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'10' of the best 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000 ** PWI ranked him #'27' of the 100 best tag teams during the PWI Years with Hiroshi Hase in 2003 ** PWI ranked him #'103' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **GHC Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Takeshi Morishima (1) **One Night Six Man Tag Tournament (2012) with Kento Miyahara and Takeshi Morishima **Global Tag League Outstanding Performance Award (2013) – with Katsuhiko Nakajima * Tokyo Sports ** Lifetime Achievement Award (2014) ** Match of the Year (2000) vs. Toshiaki Kawada on October 9 ** Match of the Year (2005) vs. Kenta Kobashi on July 18 ** Outstanding Performance Award (2008) ** Wrestler of the Year (2004) * Toryumon Mexico **UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Road Warrior Animal **Suzuki Cup (2007) – with Marco Corleone and Ultimo Dragon *'STAMPEDE Wrestling' **Stampede International Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Sumu Hara *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Caribbean Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Mr. Pogo (2) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' ** Match of the Year (1991) with Hiroshi Hase vs. Rick Steiner and Scott Steiner at the WCW/New Japan Supershow ** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2013) See also *Kensuke Sasaki's event history External links * Kensuke Sasaki profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1966 births Category:1986 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Mouth Loud alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Fighting Of World Japan alumni Category:Hawaii Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Tenryu Project alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:WCW United States Champions Category:Living people Category:2014 retirements Category:Canadian National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Kyushu Pro Wrestling alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Pro Wrestling KAGEKI alumni Category:Tokyo Gurentai alumni Category:Toryumon Japan alumni Category:Wrestling Marvelous Future alumni Category:Mixed martial artists Category:IWGP Heavyweight Champions Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions Category:Male wrestlers